


Slowtown // Joshler One Shot

by rawrimustwrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimustwrite/pseuds/rawrimustwrite
Summary: Late night rooftop talks.





	

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Huh? Oh, Hey, Josh."

"Whatcha doing up there?"

"I come up here every once in a while."

"Why's that?"

"To get away, I guess." 

"Oh. I'll leave you alone then."

"Wait, Josh?"

"Yes, Tyler?"

"This roof is big enough for both of us."

"I mean if you don't-"

"I don't mind, Josh. Get up here."

...

"I see why you like it up here."

"Yeah, it is nice to see that city go by."

"It is interesting to see how slow the cars are going." 

"It makes it seem like it is in slow motion."

...

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Yeah, Josh?"

"What made you come up here?"

"It was moving too fast."

"What was?"

"Life. The tour. My heart."

"Too much red bull?"

"Haha, very funny, Josh."

"I have a feeling that you are being sarcastic."

"I have a feeling that you are out of the band."

"Aw, come on man."

...

"So your heart is moving too fast? Wow she must be a special girl."

...

"Come on, Tyler. You can talk to me."

...

"You must have some serious feelings for this girl if you can't even tell me."

"Why do you care so much, Josh?"

"You're my bro, Tyler."

"Your bro..."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"I see..."

 

"Well, we are bros, right?"

"Yeah, Josh, we are bros."

...

"So are you going to tell me about this girl?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, short."

...

"Tyler..."

"Yes, Josh?"

"Are you crushing on my sister?"..."Why are you laughing?"

"Gross, no."

 

"Hey man, that's my sister you're talking about!"

"You're laughing too, Josh!"

"Shut up."

"You know you love me."

"Debatable." 

"Rude."

...

"Tyler?"

"Are you obsessed with my name or something?"

"Yes. I can't get enough of it. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler!"

"Haha, very funny."

"I should be a comedian."

"I wouldn't quit your day job."..."Hey, don't push me, Josh, I could fall off and die!"

 

"You're so dramatic, Tyler."

"I try."

...

"You never told me who this mystery girl is."

"Wow, look at the moon, isn't it lovely?"

"Tyler..."

"Josh..."

"It is a girl...right?"

...

"You like girls, right, Tyler?"

"They are cool, I guess."

"Tyler..."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't like girls."

...

"Say something, Josh."

"The moon really is lovely tonight."

"Josh..."

"I don't look up much anymore, and I don't know why."

...

"I wish I could wake up in Slowtown."

"Slowtown?"

"Yeah, Slowtown."

"What's Slowtown?"

"It's a place where things aren't as fast. I would have time to think. To enjoy. To be happy...To love. I'd have all the time I wanted."

"Tyler?"

"Yes, Josh?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, Josh. You're my...bro."

"No, I mean like..."

"Like what?"

"Say we lived in Slowtown-"

"I'd like that very much."

"I know you would, Tyler."

"Sorry, I interrupted you."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"Oh...go ahead with what you were saying."

"Alright...so suppose we lived in Slowtown and we had time to do what we wanted. What would you do?"

"If I had all the time I wanted?"

"Yes, Tyler, all the time you wanted."

...

"I'd love you, Josh."

...

"I'd love you too, Tyler."

...

"The moon sure is lovely tonight."

...

"Tyler?"

"Yes, Josh?"

"Can I be your moon?"

"No."

"No?"

"You can be my universe  
and, man, God made the universe lovely tonight."


End file.
